fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case 1: Epilogue
To reach the index of the series, click here: Fairy Tail: Black Glass Previous Chapter: Case 1: Marionette ---- The building was dark and quiet, yet there were people inside, scurrying to cover up traces of any activity. Up on the highest floor, a man, a mountain of muscle with an equally large sword on his back stared outside the window, keeping watch for anybody from the Council. Voices came from underneath, raised in confusion and he frowned, drawing his steel. Yet when no explosions or sounds of yelling rang through the air, he relaxed and continued scanning the dark horizon. Pebbles shifted and he tensed up again, there was movement above him. He followed the noise with his eyes, from the crunch of gravel underfoot he guessed it was a relatively light person. The rocks kept skittering across the roof and when they stopped he moved so he was underneath where he had last heard the intruder. He took a breath, and just before he thrust his steel upwards a female’s voice came from behind him. “Uraeus Glaive. You are-“ He swung his sword around, aiming to take off his assailant’s head but she ducked underneath and swung her legs to sweep him off his own. He tumbled and his sword clanged against the wooden floor, the kick had been much stronger than he had expected. He rolled to the side, picked up his blade and jumped backwards, creating a gap between himself and his attacker hidden in the shadows. He shifted his grip, moonlight reflected off his steel and he caught a glimpse of his attacker’s face, a black beret, blonde hair and turquoise eyes. The girl from Fabula Nova. Fear struck his heart and in that moment of hesitation she dashed, spun in the air and lashed out with a steel boot, the heel crushing his nose. An extravagant, unexpected kick that showed off her good mood. He howled and instinctively a hand moved to his nose as he stepped back, the tip of his steel dully hitting the floor. The girl kept close, now closer to him than his sword, and a punch that blew out all the air in his lungs hit his stomach. A knee, another kick, an elbow to his face and then he fell backwards, curling up and whimpering with a bloody face. He heard the clanking of chains and he shuddered. This was it. Fabula Nova for whatever reason was after him and he was done for. Was this how his life was going to end? “Uraeus Glaive.” The woman’s voice said. He felt the chains come closer to him, involuntarily shivering and gasping for his precious final moments. “Please” he spluttered. “I’ll do anything. I’ve always supported Fabula Nova, I’ve never left the cause. Please, I swear.” “Get up.” He hurriedly scurried to his feet, almost falling and then wincing at the pain from his nose. He sniffled and wiped a mixture of blood and mucus onto his sleeve, noticing the woman shiver a little. “Close your eyes, roll up your right sleeve and put out your hands.” She ordered. “Please.” He cried. “Do it.” He gave a stifled sob as he followed her orders. He closed his eyes, fearing for the deadly weapon she was bringing to him and shook as he heard her voice under his eyelids. “If you had let me finish, you would’ve heard me say the other part. Idiot. Uraeus Glaive.” He took a shaky breath and almost accepted the cold embrace of death when instead he felt the cold touch of handcuffs around his wrists. “You are under arrest for conspiring against the Magic Council, supporting Fabula Nova and illegally smuggling magical creatures across Seven’s borders.” He opened his eyes and blinked away his tears, staring in confusion. “W-what?” “Haven’t you heard?” Araseph said, tightening the handcuffs and dragging him by the collar to the stairs. “I’m a Captain of the Magic Council. I’m not Fabula Nova anymore.” She smiled and shoved him towards a group of Council mages who escorted him to a carriage, keeping him at bay with several lances digging into him. Soren Evans flew from the rooftop into the room, gently slipping through the window with the help of his magic. “I’m impressed.” He said to her. “This time you actually kept him conscious.” “It was either that or sit through another one of your lectures. I think I’d rather take my chances with death.” “Nonsense. You would’ve been able to take him down with just one leg. I had complete confidence you could do it on your own, Captain.” He gave a mock salute and held out his hand. Araseph grabbed it and together they flew off in a sphere of wind, back to the Magic Council. “I would’ve liked your help you know.” “Don’t be ridiculous, what are you going to do when I’m not around? This is good practice.” “Are you going somewhere?” “Not if I can help it.” “Then I don’t need to practice now do I?” “Ah. But then what about cases like Nevron?” Araseph grimaced. Several months ago they had come across a fanatic of Fabula Nova who had threatened to terrorize the country, to revive Fabula Nova’s original plans. Araseph had gone off alone and faced him, but had suffered an overwhelming defeat, which had in turn accelerated his plans and almost caused the end of Seven as a country. During the time he had taken over her body, he had looked for a second persona within Araseph’s mind, the one responsible for Fabula Nova’s reputation. But when he couldn’t find anything, she thought about it and reached a conclusion about herself. It really shouldn’t have surprised her after all, of course this was the result. Nevron had looked for something within Araseph’s mind to help him understand the One Magic, another person. The most common theory for who Araseph was, had been that Fabula Noa made a second personality within Araseph to control the Crygis. It was such an obvious idea, for she should’ve been too young, too naïve to become the monster that tore apart the country. Thus, during the war, the one who had been a core part of Fabula Nova hadn’t necessarily been her but another personality, and that had been the excuse she had used all along. Her salvation. Her way of running from the glares of others. Yet Nevron couldn’t find the second personality even after his magic had kicked her out of her mind. And it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her. She had been kidnapped, tortured, and spent a better part of two years learning from mass murderers and dark mages every day. She remembered waking up with the Crygis inside of her, glimpsing a life of power and dominion and one day simply letting go of all reason in favor of that life. Nevron in all his power, couldn’t find a second personality because there was no second personality. She was Araseph. She was the Crygis. And no matter how much she ran away or cried she knew, deep down, she would always be the monster from Fabula Nova. And standing before her, was the one person she trusted enough to know about all this. She crossed her arms. “What about him?” “I’m just saying, I’m not always going to be around to come save you.” “And?” “And that’s it. Nothing else.” She hesitated. “Well…alright then. Good.” They flew over a large lake, past a mountain and Araseph spotted the grandeur that was the Magic Council. The golden glow of the Council illuminated the night landscape and although most people would have stared at it in awe, Araseph couldn’t help but groan. “What’s wrong now?” Soren asked. “I forgot about the meeting we were going to have. Can we go back to the carriage? We can ride with them, travel across the country in the sunset, maybe help some farmers pick their crops along the way.” “Or we could just fly across and get to the Council within a few minutes.” When Araseph pouted Soren laughed. “Do you hate the Majestic Six that much?” “They’re so boring to talk to. You know, the last time I talked to them they spent the whole afternoon telling me how lucky I am I’m not in jail right now?” “I was there with you.” “Like, I already know I’m lucky. I don’t need people to tell me that, especially when I’ve just come back from a mission.” As the sphere of air began to gently fly down from the dark sky, the guards outside the Council saluted, a familiar breeze rolling through the field. Soren stepped out, gently adjusting his blue-white cloak and Araseph followed him, ignoring the salutes and continuing her rant. “Why is somebody like that our Chairman anyways? Shouldn’t the chairman be the strongest mage in the country?” “As opposed to?” “I don’t know. The grumpiest?” Soren nodded as he climbed the stairs. “I’ll be sure to mention that when we see him. But no, the Chairman should be the one who cares the most about this country, and is at the same time the one best suited to lead a Council.” Araseph mumbled under her breath. Soren nodded. “I do have to agree, yes he is quite the grumpy fellow.” The pair reached the grand doors, tall wooden barriers plated in gold up to the ceiling. “So, what do you think this is about?” Araseph asked. “Normally it’s just you that they ask for, isn’t it? Why do I have to come with you this time?” Soren opened his mouth but before he could say anything the doors parted, and a guard stepped out. Waiting for them to line up behind him the guard turned around and marched into the throne room of the Magic Council. Perched on six seats a level above, spread out evenly around the room was the Majestic Six, six powerful mages each in charge of one of the Council’s branches of operations. They stared silently as Araseph and Soren walked into the middle of the room, onto a circular platform that hummed and rose when they were both on it. A light flashed on, illuminating the Council’s Chairman Valmer Adelt as he spoke. “How was the mission?” “Uraeus Glaive is under custody and is being transported to the Council as we speak.” Soren reported. “No casualties, no complications whatsoever. Time of arrest was at 22:43.” The Chairman nodded. “Good…as one would expect of the Arch-Sage.” Araseph frowned and almost blurted out she had been the one to make the arrest, but decided better against it. “I’ve called you both here tonight because, after several weeks of deliberating, we, the Majestic Six, have decided to task the two of you with an important Job.” “Which is…?” “An SSS-Class Job.” Araseph’s eyes widened and even Soren wore an expression of surprise. “SSS?” Soren repeated. “The highest is SS, and then a 10 Year Job, isn’t it?” “Jobs that have existed for 10 years and have yet to be completed are titled 10 Year Jobs. Yet, what about jobs that are on the level of a 10 Year Job, have the clear potential to evolve into a 10 Year Job, but have only existed for a few years? That is an SSS-Class Job.” He tilted his head. “So, an extremely dangerous task, that has been assigned only recently?” “Precisely. I need to know right now, before I can reveal anything about this Job, that the two of you will willingly take on this mission and swear to complete it to the best of your abilities.” “Well I’ve got no problems with this but…” He turned to Araseph. “What do you think? Can you handle an SSS?” Butterflies filled her stomach, and before she could reason with herself, before she could tell herself to back out she blurted out. “Of course, I can. Do you even need to ask?” Soren gave a small smile her way and turned back to the Chairman as she quickly began to regret her decision. She was way out of her league, it was like being in the ocean in the middle of a storm while learning how to swim. “There’s your answer. On the behalf of my apprentice here and myself, I swear we will not only keep the details of this Job a complete secret, but also seek to complete this Job as wholeheartedly as possible.” Valmer watched them for several minutes in a cold, hard stare. Araseph shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, wanting to fidget or even scratch a spot on her cheek but the fear he might deem her unworthy because of that made her stand still, stiller than she had ever been in her life. When he finally appeared to be satisfied, he nodded and gestured for all the guards to leave and seal the room, leaving only the Majestic Six, Soren and Araseph in the room. With complete confidence no sound would escape and no devices could listen in on their conversation, the Chairman got up from his seat and began to walk down the stairs with a scroll in his hand. “Your mission, of SSS-Class, is made of several units. The first, is for you two to form a squad of four people before you even take on any of these tasks. If we look at your original affiliations, standing before me is one person from the Magic Council, and another who was a part of Fabula Nova.” Araseph grimaced. “From your report about Nevron Figurate several months ago, it appears that you met the current Guild master of QuadDracoras and one, Conway Blackwood, from Moon Drop. I would like this squad, to be made up of every faction involved in the war. That is, one each from Fabula Nova, the Magic Council, QuadDracoras and Moon Drop.” “Once the squad has been formed, publicly the role of your squad will be to assist in the rebuilding of Seven via an investigation into the actions of the War. We will spread a rumour that your squad will be tasked with researching specific personnel that played key roles in the Light Burst War.” “Like a cover story?” Araseph asked. Almost immediately she remembered something Liza had said back when Nevron was still around. “Is that what the others are doing?” Valmer turned to her. “Others?” “Oh. Sorry, I meant like Robin, Kento, Night and Cernun. Do they have a cover story as well then?” He nodded. “Their missions are classified but if you must ask, yes they also have cover stories assigned to them that I’m sure you would have heard of at some point.” “At least our story is cool.” Araseph whispered. “As per usual, you will be going around the borders of Seven, quelling any conflicts or eliminating any individuals that we, the Council, see as a threat to Seven. The usual missions of yours, with the slight exception you’ll be working directly for the Majestic Six as opposed to the Council.” Araseph frowned. “So, then what’s the difference?” Valmer reached the bottom of the steps and handed Soren the scroll, a faded parchment wrapped with a single red thread. “Unlike other mages within the Council, the pair of you and two others in your squad will be joining a program of similarly, highly trained individuals to take on, as you’d imagine, extremely dangerous missions. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that with most of these missions we don’t expect you to come back. Don’t open that until you have all four members of your squad together.” From above, Elincia Crimea chimed in. “As opposed to the usual tasks of scouting or making arrests for petty criminals, you may have noticed your missions in particular have been rather…dangerous. Several tiers above the norm. This was all to determine if you were capable enough for this program. Be warned, these missions are also on a completely different level. Assassinations, sabotage, kidnapping, hijacking, bombings, even going undercover to lead a pseudo-resistance.” “The dirty, but necessary jobs” Valmer said. “Knowing all this, will you still take on the Job?” Araseph hesitated. A slight sense of panic rushed into her heart. She was way over her head with this, there was no way she could do any of those things. She looked at Soren, who stood still, staring impassively at Valmer and before she could say no, before she could try to convince Soren to back out he answered for the both of them. “Of course.” Oh, bloody hell. Valmer stared at them both. He gazed at Araseph for a particularly long time and commented. “You’ve got an odd expression on your face. Is there something wrong?” She opened her mouth, to protest this sudden turn of events, but decided against it. “Just wanted to tell you, you’re quite the grumpy fellow.” Soren coughed and somewhere above her, someone spluttered out their drink while the Chairman simply raised an eyebrow. “I’ll take that into consideration. Well then, if you have nothing else to say, I bid the two of you, and the rest of your squad a good day.” He nodded to the scroll in Soren’s hand. “That there is your first Job. Good luck.” An offer you can’t refuse She had finally finished treating the people of Solar Lagoon, gone over the guild’s taxes and had made sure to speak with her guild mission suppliers. For a rare moment, there were no problems and nobody needed to be brought back from the brink of death. Nora Valentine sat down in her chair by the windowsill, sipped her tea, swallowed, took in a deep breath, and exhaled. She was experiencing an extraordinarily rare moment of relief. A man was on his knees in front of her, doing his best to hide from her gaze. She had a bag filled to the brim with pill bottles and notebooks sitting at her feet and continued staring out the window as he begged. “I’m so sorry Ms. Valentine! I’m so sorry.” He sobbed. “Please, I swear I didn’t mean to do it!” She sipped her tea and spoke gently. “You didn’t mean to sneak into my storeroom and hide millions of jewels worth of medicine inside your bag? Some of these pills are extraordinarily difficult to find Mr. Coil. I would’ve missed them dearly if you had indeed run off with them. And that’s not even mentioning my precious research notes.” “I’m so sorry.” He wailed. “I just, you don’t understand. Please, please I have a family that needs me.” “Are they sick?” “They’re starving. They haven’t eaten for days.” A frown creased her immaculate face. “You planned to feed your family pills?” “N-no…I-I just…” “Oh. Of course, you were going to sell this medicine instead. But the odd thing is…” she picked up a bottle and peered at the label. “Most of these pills are incredibly easy to find. Why would anybody buy them off you instead of a supplier?” “I’m so sorry Ms. Valentine. I, I just can’t say-“ She brought out her sword and before the man before her could even flinch, cut down the wall behind her. Sunlight flooded the room and caused the man to shield his eyes, encasing Nora in an angelic glow that made her hair and clothes shine. “You’ll tell me who you planned to sell these pills to, then you will run out of this room and scurry off home to your miserable little family. Tell me now and I won’t take any action against you. Of course, my patience is running a little thin so before I change my mind…” The man hiccupped. “'Minerva Shy'.” Nora blinked and leaned back in her chair. She let out an irritable sigh, feeling the sudden urge to punch something, but she had no doubt if she did so the man before her would wail even harder. “I see.” She said carefully. “Thank you for this piece of information Mr. Coil. You may leave.” “Oh thank you!” He cried. “Thank you, thank you!” he scurried to his feet and moved to scramble out the hole in the wall she had cut when Nora sighed. “Stop.” She rubbed her temples, deciding on whether or not she would regret this. “If you return with nothing to sell to Minerva she will no doubt send you back here once more.” She picked up the bag, almost groaning at how heavy it was, and tossed it to him. “Take this, and never come back again.” “O-oh, Ms. Valentine I possible couldn’t-“ “I can always get more. Now hurry off and go back to your miserable family.” He ran back to her and clutched the bag like it was a lifeline. He looked up at her, with the light making her skin glow and wept once more. “Oh thank you Ms. Valentine! Thank you, oh thank you! God bless you for your kindness I-I-“ he breathed. “I love you Ms. Valentine. You’re just so beautiful and I haven’t loved anyone this much before. Just say the word and I’ll stay by your side forever and-“ “You have medicine to sell illegally and a family to get back to. Leave. Before I change my mind.” He tore his eyes away and with a desperate cry jumped out the hole Nora had cut, landing with a scream. Nora sat in her chair and watched as he scurried off into the sunset over a hill. “An act of kindness, just because I know how much you like those kinds of things.” She smiled at the tall, olive skinned man leaning against the door. With a plain turban and a long green coat, QuadDracoras’ strongest mage Vanisha Vairocana grunted. “I believe in righteous punishments, not blind acts of kindness.” She sipped her tea once more. “You know, he was supposed to leave through the front door, instead he just randomly jumped out from the second floor. What an extraordinarily odd fellow.” “I’m sure he had his reasons. I actually wanted to ask though, what’s your decision?” “About?” “The Arch-Sage’s offer.” Nora’s eyebrows rose by a fraction. “You’ve heard already?” “Not quite. I’ve only heard the Arch-Sage came to you with an offer, and that you needed me to help you out.” She nodded. “Soren asked me to join a special team of his.” “And this is a problem because?” “I’m a Guild Master, I can’t just get up and leave now can I? Normally I would point them to somebody else but as it turns out, they specifically want me.” She pulled out a stamped notice from her pocket. “Arch-Sage’s orders, can’t go against them.” Vanisha tilted his head. “So what, are you looking for volunteers?” “Nope, already found one. See the problem is, I need somebody who I can trust with the guild, since I’m not going to be around any longer. So.” She set her cup down on a table and got up. Walking over to Vanisha she pulled out a brooch with the Guild Master’s insignia and carefully pinned it to Vanisha’s coat. “Congratulations Vanisha. You’ve just been promoted to Guild Master. Not my problem anymore.” Vanisha frowned and before he could say anything Nora waved her hand, reversing time and repairing the wall she had cut down. Patting him on the shoulder she walked down the stairs, leaving the new Guild-Master of QuadDracoras standing alone in a corridor, in complete shock and confusion. Under the covers Monday morning came and went, and Araseph slept through most it. When she finally woke up, she kicked off her blankets, rolled to the side and stared out her window. The news came like a thunderstorm, the greatest doctor in Seven, Nora Valentine, had stepped down as Guild Master of QuadDracoras to “''pursue her research''”. Vanisha Vairocana, a devout member of the guild had been haphazardly promoted to replace her. And almost coincidentally, in the same day, Conway Blackwood had been hired by a mysterious employer to tour around Seven. It had seemed, despite the Council offering one, those two had refused and decided to make up their own cover stories. On top of it all, they were all part of some secret, dirty group program within the Council that barely anybody even knew about. She half expected somebody to burst into the room with a camera, asking her questions about her new job and how did she feel to be different, expecting somebody to have already pieced together all the clues and already find out this group existed, and that she was in it. But when nobody came in, and the birds began to chirp she stretched and sat up. This was real life. ---- “Is this seat taken?” Nora asked. A bag was on her back, and two steaming cups were in her hands. Soren looked up from his desk, signed one last document and waved his hand, using the air to move several books off the chair across him. He gently placed a stack of scrolls onto the floor and gestured for her to take a seat before going back to his documents. “Quite the nice office you have there.” She said, sitting down. “It’s a shame you won’t be able to work in here for a while huh.” When Soren just hummed in agreement and kept signing, Nora took another sip of her drink. “I’m actually here to tell you something.” “Shocking. I never would’ve seen that coming.” He said. A pause. He looked up and he spoke again. “So? What’s up? Is it about the new job?” “Not really. I’m just…deciding how to phrase this one, it’s quite the stirrer.” Soren frowned. “Well, take your time then. I’d prefer to hear this piece of news now rather than waiting for it to interfere with our work in the future.” He went back to his documents. “How do you feel about this new job anyway?” She shrugged. “I don’t really know anything about it. Apart from the fact I won’t be at the guild at all, and that it’s a direct order from the Council, that’s all you’ve graciously decided to tell me. So not much I can feel about it. Is it a secret mission?” “Who knows.” He nodded his head to a scroll on the floor pile. “That has all the information, there’s also some strict instructions to not open it until everybody’s ready. So, the news?” Nora finished her drink and watched the Arch-Sage sign his way through mountains of paperwork. She wondered if she should really tell Soren what she knew. To come clean. It was better to tell him now than for him to find out she knew late. “I know of your secret.” Soren stopped writing. He spoke slowly. “My secret?” “I know what you did during the war.” He looked up and for the first time that morning properly stared at her. “Really now.” “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Grabbing a blank sheaf of paper, he moved it towards her and gave her a pen. “And what secret is this exactly?” She grabbed the pen and quickly scrawled down two words in neat writing, in the corner of the page. Soren looked at the words, his lips set in a hard line and leaned back in his chair, looking back at Nora as she flicked her wrist, reversing time and erasing the ink from the paper. She tore up the now blank page and gave the scraps back to him. “Before you do anything, I haven’t told anyone.” “Uh-huh.” “I came across this bit when you dragged Nevron, in Conway’s body, into QuadDracoras. I just thought I’d listen into your conversation for a bit and…” she shrugged. “Now I know” “Right.” “I haven’t told anyone if you’re wondering.” “You’ve said that.” “And I have no plans on doing so.” “I’d certainly hope so.” Soren steepled his fingers and leaned forward. “So is there something you want in exchange for this information?” She tilted her head. “Oh, no.” she laughed. “You misunderstand me. Somethings are just off limits. Too…dangerous to touch. Just thought I’d bring this to your attention.” She got up and swept her coat of the dust that had been on her seat. “Turns out, not even the Council members are free of sins. You’re not as innocent as I thought you were, Arch-Sage.” She looked at the second cup she had brought in, no longer steaming. She waved her hand, and it became hot again. “You should drink that soon.” She suggested with a smile. She walked out, flowing across the floor in the grey coat, gently closing the doors behind her, leaving alone in the room the Arch-Sage of Seven who was experiencing, for the very first time since the war, the concept of fear. I promise, that’s what I’m going to do. Conway Blackwood greeted them from Pilse Navarina’s gates with a warm smile. His orange hair was pulled back in a bunch today, and he only wore a loose black shirt over faded jeans. It was odd seeing him in something over than his usual attire. The walls of the citadel were impressively tall, the skyward watchtowers easily overshadowing the Magic Council Araseph had always looked up at. Beyond the wall people sung and danced, bought and sold, all in a world without magic. She stepped through the citadel’s borders and felt her magic drain, an uncomfortable sensation like wearing a coat that didn’t actually touch her skin. Her magic was clearly present, just slightly out of reach. “Just give me a couple hours, need to finish packing.” Conway said. Noticing Soren still outside the citadel’s border, he asked. “Is everything alright? You can come in if you want, people don’t really care about the Council in here.” “It’s alright.” Soren replied automatically. He ignored Araseph’s quizzical stare. “Might just stay out here for a bit. Council stuff.” Conway nodded and went back inside, followed by Nora who gave out a soft “oooh” when she crossed the border. Araseph tilted her head and leaned against the sandstone wall. “So, you don’t like Pilse Navarina?” “I’ve lived with magic by my side since I was born. I’d prefer to keep it like that until the end.” “Don’t be such a wuss. It’s only temporary.” “Permanent if you stay in there.” Araseph frowned. “But we’re not going to stay there forever. Why are you so against magic sealing areas anyway?” He shrugged. “I’ve got my reasons. How are you doing? Have you packed everything?” “I always carry stuff with me in here anyway.” Araseph pointed at her bag. “And even better is this.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow card with a rose on it, grinning as she showed it off. “Nora gave me an improved Calling Card, I can call Liza whenever I want now, wherever I am.” “How is she anyway? Liza, I mean.” “You could’ve at least said something about the card being cool…” she muttered. “Liza’s fine, she was a little annoyed we forgot about her after the battle so I’m still trying to make it up to her. Carol died though.” He raised an eyebrow. “Carol?” “You know, Nevron’s lackey. She was Nora’s assistant for a couple months.” He nodded. “Ah I see. Never heard of her.” Araseph glared. “What, was she a friend of yours?” “Oh god no. She was crazy…just…I kind of wish things didn’t turn out this way you know? I figured I could just try and patch her up after everything was over, but she ended up dead anyways. I already killed enough people during the war when I was part of Fabula Nova, so I figured it’s about time I started keeping people alive.” “How are you feeling anyway? About you being…well…you.” “Honestly? The thought that the person who mercilessly slaughtered millions and almost caused the end of the world wasn’t a fake personality made by dark mages but was actually me feeling grumpy? It’s…I’ll admit, it’s not a great feeling. I can’t just run away anymore, that thing is part of who I am.” “You don’t sound too happy about that.” She grunted. “It means that all those people that hate me…it’s justified, isn’t it? They have an actual reason to hate me now.” “You know it’s not as simple as that.” “I am to blame though you can’t deny that. That much is inescapable.” Soren tilted his head. “What are you suggesting then?” “Maybe…I really should be in prison? Instead of being free and walking around living my life, maybe I should be in there until the end.” “Well, life is funny like that sometimes. Of course, you did a lot of terrible things, there’s no denying that. But you’re still young, and perhaps the beauty of it all, is that you have plenty of time to try and make it right. Consider yourself blessed that you’re still young.” “I don’t know how to make things right though.” She said softly. “I don’t expect you to know.” He said. “But I know, that going to prison isn’t the right answer. Being punished doesn’t solve anything, it’s too easy and in the end, it doesn’t change who you are or what you’ve done. You need to redeem yourself. It’s hard work, and you’ll almost never get to rest, but it’s the right thing to do. I’ve done things I’m not proud of. And I’ve been trying to make up for it ever since. And I don’t know if I’ll ever stop trying to make up for it, but it’s definitely better than wasting around in prison. I suggest you do the same Captain.” “Is that why you work so hard?” She asked. “Because you want redemption?” He opened his mouth to say something smart but instead nodded. “And how do you know when you’ve…’''redeemed''’ yourself?” “You don’t. But the people around you, those who care, will know.” Araseph bit her lip. “Sounds hard.” “It’s certainly not easy, but it’s the right thing to do.” “I feel like the right things are usually the harder ones.” “That’s certainly true.” Light, cold wind danced on her skin and played with her hair. The air inside the citadel was warm and lively, music with cries of laughter filtered into her ears, from a life that lived far away, across a border and in an area she wasn’t in. The two of them stood outside the citadel, alone and under the gentle sun. “Well you know what, you’re right. That’s exactly what I’m going to do from now on.” Soren tilted his head at her. “I’ve decided. From this point onwards, I swear I’ll live my life as honestly as I can, I’ll help people when I can, and even though I’ll never be free from what I’ve done, I’m never going to roll over and just give up. I promise, that’s what I’m going to do.” Soren stared at her, and after a long moment smiled and gave a curt nod. “I’ll hold you to your word. Don’t think you can get out of it so easily now that you’ve said all that.” “Don’t worry, I have no plans on letting you down.” She gave a mock salute, and Soren moved to gently pat her hair. “For someone who doesn’t even know what her real name is, you’ve never disappointed me. And I have a hard time believing that you ever will.” The two looked at each other for a quiet minute, and then a voice came out from the citadel’s gates. “Aw, that’s mighty cute that is.” They turned to see Conway at the gate, holding a camping backpack and now dressed in his usual attire. Nora came up from behind him, a shopping bag on her left and her supplies on her right. She looked at the three and asked. “Did I miss something?” “Just them two getting cute is all.” “Ah. Well now that is a real shame. Wish I got to see that. So, are we ready to head out to god knows where? In what I’m sure will be an enjoyable journey not at all filled with arguments, uncomfortable journeys and sleepless nights.” Soren held up the scroll, wrapped in a single red thread. “This is it. Everyone ready?” Araseph swallowed and nodded. Conway called for him to hurry it up and Soren waited for all four of them to be huddled over the scroll. Pulling the thread, the paper unfurled and when the job revealed itself, Nora gave out a short comment. “That, is definitely not what I expected.” “Agreed. I didn’t realize he was missing, I just thought he was out on a secret mission” Araseph whispered. “Wait, how come my name is below Conway’s?” Conway looked over at Soren. “What does this mean for you? Will you still be Arch-Sage after this? And who is he?” “He was the Arch-Sage before me, I was brought in to fill his spot. I’m not sure what’s going on” He replied, frowning. “But, what matters is that we have our job, and we have to do it. We do what we need to do.” He looked at the others. “And we all walk out of this in one piece. We should go.” The sun spilled onto the horizon as it began to set, painting it in a vivid light of red and orange, bathing the four in colour as they moved along their paths towards the future. ---- TOP SECRET CLASS: RECOVER METEOR Team 2 and Team 4 THE FOLLOWING DOCUMENT IS INTENDED FOR VIEWING ONLY BY THE PERMITTED AUDIENCE By order of the High Council and the Majestic Six, the following individuals have been pardoned of any pre-existing and all future criminal offences short of high treason within Seven, and have been temporarily reassigned to serve under the command of the Arch-Sage’s squad to complete the assigned task: ARCH-SAGE SOREN EVANS. GUILD MASTER NORA VALENTINE. CONWAY BLACKWOOD. COUNCIL CAPTAIN ARASEPH. The aforementioned individuals have been tasked with finding and recovering ARCH-SAGE CERNUN who was been missing since the conclusion of the Light Burst War circa X795. All components of this task are to be kept classified and the revelation of any details will be considered high treason. ''' '''The current Arch-Sage’s squad will be dubbed as Team 4 and for the duration of the assigned job will be working in tandem with Team 2. The two teams will meet at Anthem’s Cradle from which they will proceed to recover the ARCH-SAGE CERNUN. ---- *Series Index: Fairy Tail: Black Glass